Sliders
by BhindGreenEyes
Summary: Sikowitz is fed up with the gangs arguing and fighting with each other. He has a plan to fix it. He takes each one of them to an alternate reality and shows them what their life would be like without the person they are fighting with. There will be Bade eventually. It will be rated M in future chapters if you have any questions about it PM me.
1. The Experiment

**Summary:**** Sikowitz is fed up with the gangs arguing and fighting with each other. He has a plan to fix it. He takes each one of them to an alternate reality and shows them what their life would be like without the person they are fighting with.**

**A/N:**** Hi everyone! I'm back. I wanted to post this like 2 weeks ago but I've been so busy. Sorry! But it's up now. So this story will be mainly friendship. But there will be Bade eventually. It will be rated M in future chapters if you have any questions about it please PM me. So enjoy. R&R anyone that reviews will get a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious if I did Beck wouldn't be acting like a jerk to Jade and they would be together!**

**The Experiment**

"Trina is getting on my nerves so much! If she just had some talent then maybe she wouldn't be so mean to me." Tori said to Andre as they were walking into Sikowitz's class.

"What she do this time?" Andre knew Trina was hard to handle he couldn't imagine what she had done this time to get Tori so worked up.

"What didn't she do? She took my make-up, ripped my favorite pair of jeans, broke my pear phone, told the date I was supposed to have Friday night that I had a bad case of being ugly and cancelled it on me, knocked my toothbrush into the toilet and 'forgot' to tell me about it. And all of that was in a one week period." Tori was so fed up with her she really wished that Trina had some talent and maybe Trina wouldn't be so jealous of her.

"Damn girl. I don't know who's worse her or my Grandma? Man my Grandma has been bugging out lately."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, maybe it's her medicine. I just wish she was normal and not all wonky in the head. I hate that she's crazy." Andre put his head down a little bit.

Tori could see the hurt in Andre's face. "But you know she loves you either way."

"I know and I love her too. I just wish she was normal." That's all Andre had ever wanted, a completely normal Grandma. One that he could have come to his school for events and one he could love without her freaking out.

Across the room Jade and Cat were quiet as they sat facing away from each other. Beck and Robbie walked up to them. Beck noticed the way Jade and Cat were acting and became curious. "What's up with you two?"

"I'm mad at Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes but never broke eye contact with the wall she was firmly staring at.

"Why are you made at Jade?" Robbie knew Cat had mood swings but she seemed pretty mad right now.

"She called my brother a freak, crazy, psycho, lunatic, wack job and said I was just like him." Cat was genuinely hurt and mad at her.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Beck said trying to cheer her up. But he had to agree that her brother was crazy.

"No I did. I meant all the things that I said." Jade wanted to make it clear to him that she was still a bitch.

"Jade." Beck put his hand on her shoulder to clam her down.

"No don't 'Jade' me and don't touch me! We're not dating anymore so just don't."

Beck sighed, he knew they weren't together anymore but she didn't have to take it out on Cat. "I know we aren't but you don't have to be so mean to cat."

"Of course take her side. You always take everyone else's side but mine. You'd think I would be used to it by now." By now she was standing right in front of Beck, standing her ground.

"Think what you want." Beck crossed her arms.

"I think you're an asshole."

"And I think you're a bitch, now I remember why I never answered the door."

Beck and Jade stood there staring at each other with anger and hurt in their eyes.

"You're both assholes." Rex chimed in.

"Rex shut up, you're not helping anything. Can't you control your puppet?" Cat isn't one to yell but she was upset already as it was.

"Rex is not a puppet!"

Beck and Jade didn't even hear them. They were too busy in their silent staring argument. Jade couldn't take it anymore. What he said really hurt. She could feel tears threaten her eyes and she wasn't going to give Beck the satisfaction of her crying. She grabbed her things and left the room.

Sikowitz had been listening to his students argue, fight, and complain; Beck and Jade which wasn't unusual, even when they were dating but now that they weren't it was ten times worse, Andre about his Grandma, Tori about Trina, Robbie over Rex, Cat about Jade, which was a surprise, Cat was usually quick to forgive. Then again Jade was being more of a gank than usual.

Sikowitz was so sick of their bickering about family, friends,…..a puppet. He was going to fix it but how? He took a few more sips of his coconut. He hot it, it was like a light bulb went off in his head. Sikowitz had a plan. He had been working on this project for a while now. He planned on using it on himself and he still could but he was going to use it to help his students too. Never underestimate the power of Sikowitz and coconut juice. He may look like a crazy hobo, but he was insanely intelligent. Then again the crazy looking ones always are.

Sikowitz couldn't wait for school to be over. He had the gang for last period so he would have all of them already in the room. He got his project working. It only took him one week to finish it since he had been working on it for a while. The gang was still fight about the same things….or was it something different now? Oh he didn't know they had been fighting for so long he lost track.

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. "Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie what a second." Sikowitz was so excited. He wasn't sure how he was going to get them to go along with this but he's Sikowitz he'll think of something and if he can't, he could just start talking crazy to confuse them, that always seemed to work. The gang waited by their seats. Once the last student left and closed the door, Sikowitz started jumping up and down, which received him strange looks from the rest. "Here." He handed metal bracelets to each one of them. "Put these on."

"Why?" Jade stood there holding the bracelet.

"Because we are going to do a quick experiment."

"And we need to wear bracelets?"

Sikowitz knew out of all of them Jade would give him the most trouble. "Just put of on Jade."

She rolled her eyes and put it on.

"So what's this experiment about?" Andre thought it was a little weird that they had to wear bracelets to do an acting exercise but Sikowitz was the teacher.

"First off let me just say I'm tired of all of you either fighting or complaining about something. So with that said…" He walked over and locked the classroom door. He knew they would probably walk out once he started telling them about it. This would stop them, we all of them but Jade, she's freakishly strong.

"I invented something and I want all of you to test it out."

"What did you invent?" Tori was kind of worried. Sikowitz, invented, and them testing it out didn't sound to reassuring.

"An alternate reality machine, the pen inmy hand will transport us to another reality with the help of the bracelets on your wrist."

"What do you mean another reality?" Beck didn't believe him but he wanted to humor him.

"Basically I will transport us into another world. A world where we are in it but we have a different life. There are millions of alternate realities out there where we live different lives in each one. Some you're the same age as you are now, and in others you're younger or older."

"And if this thing actually worked why would we want to go to another reality?" Jade said.

"Because you all are getting on my nerves. I'm going to show you what life would be like if you didn't have that person you're made at. So Andre I will show you what your life would be like if your Grandma was sane. Tori what your life would be like if Trina had talent and wasn't jealous of you. Cat what your life would be like without Jade. Robbie what your life would be like without Rex. Eck what your life would be like if you and Jade never get back together. And Jade what your life would be like without Tori." Sikowitz smiled at the last part knowing Tori wasn't as bad as Jade made her out to be.

"This is stupid." Jade said as she made her way over to the door.

"Yeah Sikowitz this is never going to work." Robbie said as he followed Jade to the door.

"Ok fine, I'm going to press the button on my pen."

The hang turned around and looked at him with uncertainty in their eyes.

Sikowitz grabbed his pen and clicked the button.


	2. Robbie

**A/N: ****Hey. Hey! I have a lot of people following my story which is awesome but I didn't get a lot of reviews so if you can take a second to do that, that would make me so happy! Ok so to prevent any confusion let me give you a break down for ya. When ever something is written in italics that is their alternate reality selves. Anything that is written normally is their actual selves. I hope it's not confusing. As I said before this story will change to an M rating in future chapters for sensitive material. Jade and Cat's alternate reality will be turn this story into an M rating. This chapter will just be funny. If you have any question about the sensitive material please PM me. R&R. Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Robbie**

"See nothing happened." Jade was becoming very annoyed.

"Or did it? We're in Robbie's alternate world."

"Everything is the same." Jade opened the door. The gang walked out into the hall. Sikowitz promptly followed them. Everything looked the same, the lockers looked no different, and the signs on the walls looked no different. "See nothing is different." Jade said completely annoyed at this point.

"Oh really, well if nothing is different then why is Robbie standing right in front of us and over by his locker." Sikowitz happily pointed out.

The gang turned around and saw Robbie standing by his locker. They kept looking back and forth from Robbie, their Robbie to the other Robbie. The only difference between the two was that, that Robbie didn't look like a dork. His glasses were gone, his hair was tamed, and he dressed in stuff you would see Beck in.

"Holy shit! What the hell? That's me. I'm standing in front of myself. He was amazed. "Can he see me?"

"No, we can see them but they can't see us. We're like ghost, we can't touch them we just go right through them. Let's observe Robbie shale we." Sikowitz said.

_Robbie closed his locker and leaned against it._

"_Hey baby." Cat ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips._

"_Hey little cute thing." They walked out of school holding hands._

Robbie couldn't believe it. In this world he was with Cat.

"Let's follow them." Sikowitz was as giddy as a school girl. His experiment was working.

The gang walked outside to where Robbie and Cat were.

_Robbie opened the door to his 1971 blue Ford Torino. Tori walked over to Robbie and Cat. "Hey Rob you coming back for play rehearsal right?" Tori batted her eyes at him._

"_Yeah, I'll be back after I take Cat home."_

The gang decided to wait until the other Robbie came back to school to observe him more.

"Wow I have a nice car in this world." Robbie never imagined that he would ever have a car that was as cool as Beck's.

_Robbie got back to school and walked through the front doors._

The gang was still there waiting for him. "Oh look I'm back"

_Robbie was about to walk into Sikowitz's class when he got stopped by Jade West._

"_Hey Rob." Jade had him cornered against the lockers._

"_Oh hey Jade." Robbie smiled at her._

"_Maybe after rehearsal we can I don't know do something fun?" Jade gave him a seductive smile._

Beck felt a rush of rage go through him. He knew that would never happen in their reality in a million years but he still couldn't stop that feeling.

"_Um, aren't you dating Beck?" Robbie asked feeling a little uncomfortable._

"_No I dumped that loser that other day."_

"_Oh well, I'm sorry but Beck is my best friend and I'm dating Cat."_

_Jade got mad a stomped away._

"Wow you're all over him Jade." Beck smirked at her

"Is someone jealous?" Jade glared back at Beck.

Beck scoffed "Yeah right."

_Robbie walked into Sikowitz's class to start rehearsal._

"_Hey Rob, we get to do the kissing scene today." Tori giggled at him._

_They rehearsed for about an hour and stopped to take a break._

"_Rob, you are the perfect person for the lead. You always are."_

"_Thanks Tori, you're great for the lead also."_

_Beck walked in to the classroom but he didn't look like Beck. This Beck was wearing jeans too short for him, a nerdy looking shirt, and his hair looked a mess and not the sexy kind of mess. He looked like a complete nerd._

"What the fuck?" Beck was shocked.

Jade couldn't help but laugh at that Beck. Actually everyone was laughing, well everyone but Beck.

"_Hey man what's up?"_

"_I was wondering if you could help me work on my car when you're done?_

"_Yeah, no prob. I'm almost done and I'll meet you outside." Robbie said with a smile._

_Robbie walked outside and met up with Beck. _

"_Their it is." Beck said as he pointed to his car._

"_Their she is." Robbie corrected him._

"_Oh that's right cars are called she."_

"_Not just cars also boats, airplanes, your Uncle Barbara." He put air quotes around Uncle Barbara. "Pop the hood." Robbie pointed to the car._

"_Right the hood. Um ok." He looks at the car obviously not knowing how to do that. "Time to pop the hood?" He says like it's a question while pointing at the antenna._

"_I'll do it." Robbie said as he popped the hood._

"_Thank you." Beck said a little embarrassed._

_Once Robbie got the hood up Beck puts his hand up for a high five. "Yeah team work." Robbie ignored the high five._

_Robbie had his shirt off as he worked on Beck's car. Beck was just watching him. "Man those jeans fit you great."_

_Robbie stopped what he was doing and just stared at his weird friend._

"_Oh here comes girls." Beck said as he took off his shirt, grabbed a car part and rubbed the grease on his chest to make himself look more attractive. The girls finally made their way up to them. "Hey Rob those jeans fit you great." The brunette said and the other girls agreed._

"_That's what I said." Beck was happy that someone else noticed it to, but then noticed the girls staring at him like he was crazy. Nervously he changed the subject. "Whoa working on this car has gotten me all filthy. How am I going to get this grease off of me?"_

_The brunette girl picked up the garden hose and pointed it Beck._

"_I was thinking maybe just a towel."_

_She sprayed him. Rob watched as Beck flopped around on the ground. When the girl finally stopped Rob looked over at her with a big smile. "I think he's still dirty." _

_Beck looked up at them while trying to catch his breath. "What he say?"_

_The girl sprayed him again. Rob laughed at his friends misfortune._

"Well isn't this déjà vu but wrong on so many levels." Beck wasn't amused by what he saw in this world.

"Why you say that." Andre on the other hand was kind of amused by this.

"Because the same thing happened in our reality but the roles were reversed."

"Oh I didn't sound that pathetic."

"Yeah you did Robbie." Beck said as he patted him on the back.

"_If I would have just let you play with that dumb puppet when we were kid's maybe I would be the popular one." Beck said as he takes Rob's hand to help him up._

"_I doubt it."_

"I'm so glad you didn't listen to me about Rex." Beck said with a smirk.

Robbie gave him a bitter look.

"Ok kids let's recap. A world without Rex is a world where Robbie is popular and cool." Sikowitz said with satisfaction. He really hoped Robbie would finally see that he didn't need Rex, and that he was better off without him.

"Yeah and Beck's a loser." Jade gave a satisfying smirk at Beck.

"Oh yeah, well at least I wasn't hitting on Robbie." Beck crossed his arms. He was still a little upset by that.

"Yeah you were, you were checking him out and telling him that he looked great in jeans."

"I never said he looked great." Beck looked away sheepishly.

"Ok let's see who is next." His finger scanning the kids. "Eeny meeny miny…Tori." Sikowitz said as he pointed at her.

Sikowitz grabbed his pen and clicked the button.


	3. Tori

**A/N:**** Hi before I say anything I have to thank Blue Penguin Lightning for give me some help on this chapter. I had so much writers block with this so I hope it's good. And I to say that you to all who reviewed, faved, and followed the story thank you so much. I wasn't expecting the number of reviews that I got. I am so happy! You are all great. R&R anyone that reviews will get a sneak peek at chapter 4 which will be Andre's alternate reality.**

**Also some of the stories jump around they do slid more than once in some realities.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious.**

**Tori**

The gang slid into Tori's living room.

_A seven year old Tori was standing in front of her karaoke machine getting it set up to sing. She started singing the first line to a song when she got interrupted._

"_Ugh you sound like a dying cat Tori! Give that to me!" Trina said while stomping down the stairs. Tori looked hurt but gave the microphone to Trina. She started singing and Trina sounded amazing._

"_That sounds great Trina." Their mom Deanna said as she walked into the living room. _

"_Yeah we need to get you into some kind of singing school or something. David their dad said._

_Trina beamed at them. Tori on the other hand sat on the couch sad._

"_David go get the camcorder and record Trina."_

_David did as his wife told him. He started the camcorder and Trina sang a song, after the song Trina was getting another song ready._

"_Trina are you ready?" David asked while holding the camcorder at her._

"_Yes daddy."_

"_Oh Tori." Deanna said_

"_Yes mom?" Tori looked so hopeful that they would ask her to sing with them._

"_Can you move you're in Trina's way."_

_Tori's smile dropped and she ran upstairs._

The gang slid again but they were still in Tori's living room.

_Deanna was in the kitchen making dinner when a twelve year old Tori ran into the house excited. "Mom, Dad guess what!"_

"_What honey?"_

"_My grades are so good that they think I should skip a grade-"_

"_Mom. Dad I got in." Trina yelled as she ran through the door cutting Tori off mid sentence. "I got into Hollywood Arts! They said they hadn't heard such an amazing voice in so long!"_

"_Oh my God I can't believe it!" David and Deanna ran over to Trina forgetting all about Tori. "This is great we need to celebrate. We are going out to dinner to celebrate Trina. Where do you want to go Trina, your choice?"_

_They arrived at Maestro's for dinner. They had just ordered and Deanna was holding the acceptance letter in her hand looking over every inch of it. "This is the best news we have ever gotten. I'm so proud of you Trina."_

_Tori had been quiet for most of the meal. "What about my news of being able to skip a grade?"_

"_No body cares Tori! This night is about me!" Trina snapped._

"_We're proud of you too." Deanna said and quickly turned back to Trina. "So we need to go shopping and get you a whole new wardrobe to show off at a whole new school."_

_Tori slumped down in her chair and picked at her food drowning out the rest of their conversation._

"My parents would never favor one child over the other"

"I'm sorry Tori." Andre put an arm around her trying to comfort her.

The gang slid again this time they were at the Platinum Music Awards. It's Trina that was chosen to perform.

_Tori and her parents ran back stage to congratulate Trina._

"_Mom, dad, they want to make me a star and go on tour." _

"_My baby is going to be famous." David yelled while hugging Trina._

"_Congratulations Trina." Tori said trying to sound sincere but had a fake smile on her face._

"_Awww is someone jealous that I'm going to make something of myself and you wont amount to anything?" _

"_Shut up Trina." Tori balled her fist up in anger._

"_No you shut up!" Trina spat back._

"_Girls stop. Now Tori this is your sisters night so stop." Their mom yelled at them._

"_Why does she always get her way?" Tori was so enraged._

"_Because I have talent and you wont amount to anything in life!" Trina smiled smugly at her._

"Wow Trina's a bitch, I'm not seeing a difference between this Trina and our Trina." Jade states sounding quite bored with Tori's reality.

"Trina is not that bad." Defending her sister.

_Tori had had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She lunged at Trina, knocking her to the floor and started pulling her hair. She didn't care that they were back stage at the PMA's_

"Whoa, I think I like this Tori better than you. Which isn't say much since I don't like you." Jade said.

"Do you ever take a day off?" Tori glared at Jade.

"No,"

There was a glitch and the gang slid into what looked to be a banquet hall in a hotel.

_There was a bunch of people sitting around a long table eating. David and Deanna were there to celebrate with their daughter Tori. Ever since the Platium Music Awards Trina had been selling out concerts all over the world. Tori who looked to be in her early twenties stood up along with a boy around her age and tapped her glass with her fork._

"_Attention everyone. Danny and I would like to thank everyone for coming to our engagement party. It really means a lot to us. And to you Danny we have been together since the beginning of ninth grade. We have been through a lot of ups and downs but here we are still going strong. I love you."_

"_Awww I love you to Tori." Danny wraps his arms around Tori and pulls her in for a kiss. _

_All of their friends and family sitting around the table clapped for the cute couple. They sat back down and conversed amongst each other, everyone having a good time._

_Danny leaned over to whisper into Tori's ear. "Hey babe I'm going to use the bathroom." He got up and left the room._

_Trina being a few sets down got an evil smile on her face and excused herself from the table. "I forgot something in my room. I'll be right back." She walked out into the main lobby of the hotel. She spotted Danny coming out of the bathroom. "Oh hey Danny."_

"_Hey Trina, how is touring the world treating you?"_

"_Good. Hey I left something in my room. Could help me with it?"_

"_Your room?" Danny looked at her a little confused._

"_Yeah. I'm only here for a few day for your engagement party and since your party is here I figured I would just get a room in the same hotel."_

"_Oh ok. Yeah I'll help you." Danny followed her up to her room. She put her key card in the door and opened it. It was a spectacular room. "Wow this is a nice room." Danny said shutting the door behind him._

"_Yeah you should check out the bed." Trina said in a flirtatious voice. She strutted up to him. "You know Danny. I see the way you look at me. You want me." _

"_Um…" Danny laughed nervously. _

_She grabbed his hands and put them on her breast. "No need to be nervous I wont tell Tori anything." She leaned up and started kissing him. He responded by putting his arms around her. They made their way to the bed._

_Back at the party Tori was taking pictures with her friends and family. "Mom where's Trina? I want to get a picture with her."_

"_She went to her room to get something."_

"_She's been gone for a while. I'm going to go check on her, make sure she's ok." _

"_Here take her other key car, she gave me the spare." Her mom handed her the card._

_Tori made her way up to Trina's room. She was about to knock when she heard noises coming from the room. She put the card in the door and opened it. Tori stopped dead in her tracks from what she saw. "Danny, Trina?"_

_Danny scrambled to get out of bed and keep himself covered. "Tori I can explain."_

_Trina on the other hand stayed in the bed. "Well hi there Tori." Trina had a smile of satisfaction on her face._

"Trina would never do that to me. Yeah she can be a selfish gank but she would never do any of that."

"That's right Tori Trina would never do that because that Trina isn't your sister." Sikowitz said. "Ok kids who's next…Andre."

He grabbed his pen and clicked the button.

**I know it's a bit short but I had soooo much trouble on this chapter. Trust me the rest is better.**


	4. Andre

**A/N: ****Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, you have know clue how much it means to me. So here is Andre's chapter. Enjoy! R&R. Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peek at chapter 5 which is Beck's alternate reality and I have to say I think it is my best chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious cause if I did there would be a Bade spin off!**

**Andre**

The gang slid into another reality. They were on a sidewalk. It was a bit chilly out, there were people everywhere, and there were Christmas décor all over the town.

"Hey it's me." Andre said pointing to a six year old version of himself.

"Awww Andre you were so cute as a kid." tori said causing Andre to blush a bit.

"Yes a very cute lad. So this is what Andre's life would be like if his Grandma wasn't crazy." Sikowitz said as he put his pen back into his front pocket.

_Andre and his Grandma were walking down the street. Andre ran ahead of her to look into a store front. His face was pressed against the glass and his eyes were wide. "Grandma, Grandma! I know what I want for Christmas!"_

"_What's that Andre?"_

"_I want this keyboard."_

"_No honey a keyboard is a waste."_

"_No it's not I love music. I'm going to be a music player someday." Andre's eyes were so full of hope._

"_they're called musicians and there is no future in music. You're going to be a doctor or a lawyer, you know something important."_

_Andre put his head down, all hopes shattered on his face._

There was a glitch and they slid. This time they were sitting in a bedroom.

_An eleven year old Andre was sitting on his bed counting money. "49.00, I have just enough." Andre shoved all his money in his pocket and ran into the living room. "Grandma I'm going out I'll be back later." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door._

_He ran all the way into town, it wasn't that far just a few blocks. He didn't stop running until he was outside of the store. He stood outside the store catching his breath before he walked in. As soon as he walked in his eyes lit up with such wonder and excitement. He looked over every instrument they had, he wanted to make sure the keyboard was exactly what he wanted. Once he was sure the keyboard was for him he walked over to their selections of keyboards and looked to find the once he could afford._

_Once he got home he couldn't go inside without his Grandma seeing it. Lucky for him they had a one lever house, so he walked over to his bedroom window, and opened it up and slid the keyboard inside. He ran in and laid his keyboard on his bed. He pressed a few keys and smiled, the sound was so beautiful._

_He pulled a sheet of paper off his desk and sat if beside him on the bed. He never had any lessons on how to play but in school they went over the basics and that was enough for him. He started putting music to his lyrics, he was a natural at playing it._

_He had spent an hour working on the music for his song. He was finally finished. He was certain that if his Grandma heard it she would love it, and be supportive of his love for music. He covered up the keyboard with his blandet._

"_Grandma!" Andre yelled._

"_Yes honey?" She said as she walked in his room._

"_I want you to listen to something. Come sit on the bed." He patted the spot beside him._

_She wiped her hands off on her apron and sat down. "Now what is it you want me to hear?"_

_He pulled his keyboard out from under his blanket._

_She gave him a warning look but before she could say anything he spoke. "Wait, just listen."_

_He played his song and music flawlessly. He was so proud of himself. After he was done he waited for her to speak._

"_That was a beautiful song honey."_

_Andre got the biggest smile on his face. "Really? So I can keep the keyboard and get lessons?"_

"_Honey, I still don't approve of your love for music, so no." And with that she took the keyboard and left the room._

Andre looked disappointed. "My Grandma always supported my love for music. I just don't understand."

Before anyone could say anything they slid again. They were at the same house, just standing outside.

_Andre was standing outside of his house holding a piece of paper in his hand. He looked extremely nervous. He walked in and heard his Grandma in the kitchen. He walked in to talk to her._

"Hi honey how was your last day of middle school?"

"Really good actually."

"I can't believe you're going to be in high school next year. So what's that in your hand?"

He looked at the paper in his hands. "Well….um…_.I want to go to a different high school."_

"_A different high school?" She gave him a confused look._

"_Yeah, it's kind of like a private school."_

"_I can't afford a tuition for a private school."_

"_I got full scholarship."_

"_What's the name of the school?"_

_He took a deep breathe. "Hollywood Arts Performing high school."_

"_Andre we went over this, there is no future in music."_

"_But Grandma they asked me to go to the school. They said I was fantastic on the keyboard."_

"_I said no Andre and that's final. Your dream of music is unrealistic." She said in a firm voice. She got up from the table and walked back over to the stove._

_Andre ran to his room. He looked around at his keyboard and sheets of music. He started crying. He knew he was talented, the school told him he was talented, but his Grandma never thought so. That hurt the worst, all he wanted was for her to be proud of him. He sighed. "I guess if I want her to be proud of me I'm going to have to be a lawyer." He picked up his sheet music and threw them in the trash. He took his keyboard and walked outside with it and put it in the garbage can. He just threw his dreams away._

"I don't get it she was so excited about me getting in to Hollywood Arts, you know after she freaked out and realized it was me and put the baseball bat down."

"How long has your Grandma been crazy?" Beck asked out of curiosity.

"Since before I was born. I mean she wasn't always as bad as she is now. She didn't get that bad until around the time I started high school."

This time the gang slid into the future. They were in a living room. It was a nice size, it was very organized and contemporary.

_An older man walked into the living room looking through some mail. He looked to be in his mid-forties, he was tall, in shape, had very short hair, and was wearing a business suit._

"Holy chiz, it that me?" Andre asked.

"Yep, that is you in the future." Sikowitz said taking a drink from his coconut.

_A woman walked in and greeted Andre with a kiss on the cheek. She was tall for a woman maybe about four inches shorter than him. She was beautiful. She had shoulder length straight brown hair, and very slender body._

"_Hi honey, how was work?" She asked_

"_It was good but that damn Lawson case is racking my brain."_

"_You'll figure it out. You are one of the best lawyers in Maryland."_

"_Thanks dear." He kissed her temple. She walked up stairs_

_A moment later a young boy maybe around thirteen came in the front door. He looked so excited._

_Andre looked up from his mail again. "Hey sport, how was school?"_

"_It was good. Hey dad I know what I want for my birthday." He got even more excited._

"_And what's that son?"_

"_I want a keyboard. You know I love music. I want to be a musician when I get older."_

"_Carter we went over this, there is no future in music. It's a waste of time. You are going to focus on the important classes in school and get into Princeton. That's where your old man went"_

"_I know but dad-" The poor boy was interrupted._

"_I said no and that's final."_

Andre saw the shattered dream on his alternate reality son's face. Carter's face mirrored his as a child in that reality.

"No I will NOT be like that with my son. I will support him no matter what he wants to do in life," Andre was determined.

"Ok who's next…Beck!" Sikowitz said

He grabbed his pen and clicked the button.


	5. Beck

**A/N:**** Hi all my lovely readers. Thanks so much for the great reviews! I was blown away at how many I got! This is Beck's chapter, this is by far my favorite chapter. It's a little different from the others….You'll see(insert creepy winky face here) R&R. Anyone that review will get a sneak peek at chapter 6 Jade. Also Jade's chapter will officially change my rating to an M for abusive content. So if you aren't following this story please do so because I don't think M ratings show up in the just in section. So follow me so you don't lose the story! Also if you have any questions about the content please PM me.**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Victorious this would not be a fan fiction story this would be a Victorious movie!**

**Beck**

The gang slid into Beck's alternate reality. This time they were in a church.

_Beck was in a tux. Standing in front of him was Tori, she was wearing a beautiful white gown. Jade and Cat were standing behind Tori in teal dresses. Andre and Robbie were behind Beck in tuxes with teal ties. Beck and Jade's eyes met and from that moment on all he could think about was her._

"_Repeat after me I Beck take you Tori to be my wife." The minister said as he looked at Beck._

"_I Beck take you Jade….." He caught his mistake but it was too late everyone heard him._

_Tori's face was covered in hurt._

"_Tori." He quickly said. "I meant Tori. I'm sorry I just happen to see her behind you."_

_Awkwardly the minister cleared his throat. "Shall I continue?" He looked at Tori._

_She nodded her head slowly._

"_Repeat after me. I Beck take you Tori." He emphasized Tori's name. "To be my wife."_

_After the ceremony Beck and Tori were in a room that was in the church. Beck was sitting on the couch and Tori was pacing the room._

"_Are you still in love with Jade?"_

"_No."_

"_Beck Oliver tell me the truth."_

_Beck sighed then stood up. "Tori I'm always going to lover her, she was my first love but I'm not in love with her it was an honest mistake."_

_Tori stared at him for a few seconds before she decided she was satisfied with his answer. "Ok. I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up for the reception." And with that she walked out the door._

_Back sat back down on the couch and put his face in his hands._

"_What the hell was that?"_

_He looked up at a slightly angry Jade._

"_I don't know. I saw you behind her and your name just came out."_

_He was a good actor but she always could see right through him. Her expression softened. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Beck I know you better than anyone to know that's a load of chiz. So tell me the truth._

_He sighed in defeat. "You're a married woman." It was true she was married to Andre. "And I'm a married man but we're not married to each other and that's my problem."_

_She really didn't know what to say, other than too little too late. "Well there's nothing you can do now, you should have done something about that sooner." She got up and walked out of the room._

_Beck swore up and down he saw a tear fall form her eye._

There was a glitch and the gang slid into a hospital room.

_A thirty something Andre was sitting by the hospital bed crying holding someone's hand._

The gang was standing in the corner. They had a pretty good idea as to who was laying in the hospital bed. Beck didn't want to go over and see his worse fear come true even if it was in an alternate reality.

_Beck burst open the door to the room. His face had panic written all over it. "Andre how is she? What happened?"_

"_She was on her way to pick Autumn up from dance class and a truck ran a red light. She's in and out of consciousness and they don't think she is going to make it." He broke down crying even more._

_Beck walked over to his best friend and they embraced in a hug. They both needed it. It seemed to be the only thing holding them up. "Andre why don't you go get something to eat or drink?"_

"_I can't leave her."_

"_Andre when she comes out of this she is going to need you to be strong and you can't be strong on an empty stomach."_

"_Ok, you're right. I'll go get some coffee. Jade loves coffee. Let me know if anything changes." Andre got up, grabbed his things, took one last look at his wife and walked out of the room._

_Beck walked slowly up to the bed. A piece of him died inside seeing Jade lay there with cuts and bruises all over her. She was only 35, so young. He gently grabbed her hand and placed it in his. She looked so frail and fragile. He placed a kiss softly on her forehead._

_Jade's eyes fluttered open slightly. "Beck?"_

"_Yeah I'm here. How are you felling?"_

"_Like I just got hit by a truck." Even on her death bed she still has a quick tongue. "I hurt, everything hurts."_

"_I there anything I can do for you?"_

"_Just don't leave me alone."_

"_I won't baby. I won't." Beck squeezed her hand lightly to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere._

"_Jade I have to talk to you."_

"_Well go ahead, I'm not going anywhere." She tried to chuckle but only a squeak came out._

"_Everything in my life has been wrong. If I would have opened the door back in high school then we would be together. I only started dating Tori because you started dating Andre. I only married Tori because you were already married to Andre. When I said your name during my wedding it wasn't because I just saw you behind Tori. It was because I was staring at you and picturing you were the one I was marrying. I named my daughter August. My whole life has been a mistake. I love you Jadelyn August West."_

_Jade just stared at him. She didn't know what to say she was still trying to process all of it. After a few seconds she lifted her arm and put her fingers in his hair and pulled him to her. She kissed him passionately for a few minutes. Once they pulled apart they both had tears streaming down their faces._

"_You love me again." That sentence was nostalgic to him._

_She smiled at him. He hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. She hugged him back although not as tight since she was very weak. They stayed in the embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Beck noticed her grip on him was getting loose and soon her hands fell to the bed. He quickly looked at her. Her eyes were almost closed. His stomach churned when he realized what was happening._

"_Who said I stopped?" Jade took one last breath._

_Monitors started going off_

"_Jade? NO JADE WAKE UP PLEASE!"_

_It was too late his soul mate was gone._

No one knew what to say to Beck. They didn't really know what he was thinking. Jade awkwardly looked around trying not to make eye contact with him. Sikowitz however looked right at him. Beck's face held no emotion something he was very good at doing. He shook his head, looked down at the ground, and chuckled in amusement.

"You don't believe any of this is true?" Sikowitz asked

Beck didn't say anything, he didn't even look up.

"Beck you're a great actor. So great that you don't just make everyone else believe that you're not in love with Jade anymore but you will do anything to make yourself believe that also." Sikowitz said crossing his arms over his chest.

Beck looked up at him. "That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Let me show you an example." He grabbed his pen and pushed some buttons on it and finally clicked the button on top.

They slid into Tori's living room. Beck and Tori were sitting on the couch.

_Beck leaned in to kiss Tori. Tori awkwardly pulled back. "Uh, oh you." She playfully punched his jaw._

_Beck moved away from her just a bit. "I'm sorry."_

"_No I'm sorry." She put her face in her hands._

"_I, I didn't mean to."_

"_No, no you didn't"_

"_Then why can't we kiss?"_

"_Cause, cause of...Jade." She gave him an apologetic look._

"_Jade and I broke up."_

"_Yeah but kissing your friends ex-boyfriend-"_

_He cut her off before she could finish. "Wait, wait, wait. Since when are you and Jade friends? Last week she took your hamburger and just rubbed it across her bare foot."_

"_What!? I ate feet meat?" Tori had a disgusted look on her face._

"_And she took your spot in the Platinum Music Awards."_

"_Look I mean maybe Jade and I aren't really friends, friends but were kind of friends, I think and kissing her ex-boyfriend." She looked down and shook her head. "I can't do that to a friend."_

Sikowitz paused the scene happening in front of everyone.

"Hey that was right before the Platinum Music Awards. So in this reality Beck tried to kiss Tori." Cat asked.

"No just in this reality." Jade glared at Beck. She felt genuinely hurt, she never thought she would relive that moment again.

Beck looked at her confused, how could see know?

"This isn't an alternate reality. This is our reality I just took you back in time."

Beck's eyes widened. If Jade didn't know then, she knew now. Sikowitz saw Beck's expression. "See the computer right there." Everyone looked over. "Jade was watching the whole time. Tori never ended her video chat with Cat.

Beck looked at Jade, his mouth hung open in shock. She knew this whole time. "Jade I-" Jade cut himoff before he could finish. 'No, I don't want to talk about it."

"Anyways back to the point of me showing you this. You putting Jade down and trying to kiss Tori was your pathetic way of making yourself believe you were over Jade.

Sikowitz was right but Beck would never admit that.

"Ok who's next. Duck, duck, duck...gank." He pointed his finger right in Jade's face. She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to bite his finger but he knew that was coming so he moved it quickly.

He grabbed his pen and clicked the button.


	6. Jade

**A/N:**** Your review are so great! Virtual hugs for everyone. So here is Jade's chapter. Cat's will be next hers is also a dark chapter. R&R. Anyone who reviews will get a sneak peek at the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious!**

**Jade**

The hang slid into another reality. They were at Hollywood Arts High School hallway. Kids were everywhere, it appeared that it was the beginning of the school day.

"Ok so here we are kids. This is what Jade's life would be like if Tori never came to this school." Sikowitz said as he put his en back into his pocket. The gang looked around the halls trying too find jade.

_Suddenly the front doors burst opened and you could hear students gasp in terror. Some of the students ran in the opposite direction._

"There's Jade." Beck said even though he couldn't see who it was.

"How do you know?" Robbie asked.

"Because everyone is running in terror." Beck had a smirk on his face as he looked over at Jade to see her reaction.

Jade gave him her famous Jade West glare.

_Jade walked through the hall to her locker. Everything about her looked the same, her hair, her clothes, her whole style. The only thing that looked different to her was she looked like she had more confidence. She opened her locker and pulled out a note. A small smile spread across her face as she read it. She put the note back in to her locker and grabbed a book._

"_Hey Jade you look good today and congrats on the lead in the play but then again you get all the leads." Ryder said as he was checking her out._

_Jade gave him a flirtatious smile._

"Ew, how could that Jade flirt with him after what he did to Tori? Cat asked forgetting who was missing in this reality.

"Tori's not here, remember? I guess no one ever figured out his game." Andre said.

Jade watched her other self walk into Sikowitz class. She was interested in what the other her and Beck were like, since Tori wasn't here things had to be great.

The gang followed Jade into the classroom. Jade was a little surprised when she saw Jade and Beck sitting on separate sides of the room.

_Jade sat next to Cat and Beck sat next to Andre._

"Wait, I don't see how Tori not being here would make it where Beck and I aren't together."

"Well she did get us back together when you broke up with me. So I'm assuming since she wasn't here to do that we never got back together."

Damn she didn't think of that. But maybe this would have been better. She wouldn't have gotten back together with him, but then again she wasn't with him now. In this reality she doesn't have the memory of Beck kissing Tori on her first day and trying to kiss her before the awards show. "Well this reality still seems better than the one we live int." Jade said as she crossed her arms.

Beck look down at the ground. He didn't want anyone to see the hurt on his face made by Jade's comment. Sikowitz was right he was still in love with her and he always would be regardless if they got back together or not. He thought she was still in love with him but apparently he was wrong. They watched as Jade sat and listened to Beck talk to Andre.

"_Yeah I got a date tonight."_

"_Oh that perky little blonde?" Andre asked._

"_Yeah."_

_Jade couldn't listen anymore. As soon as the bell rang Jade ran to her locker pulled the same piece of paper out from earlier and shoved it into her pocket. She promptly ran to the bathroom._

The gang ran into the bathroom after her.

_Jade started crying backing herself up against the wall. "It was all lies. Everything was a lie." She said that over and over for a minute. She reached down and pulled a pair of scissors out of her boot. She pressed the sharp edge of the scissors to her wrist. She ran the scissors down her arm along her vein. Blood immediately poured out of her arm. The blood was dripping all over the floor. She got light headed quickly. The scissors fell out of her hand, she grabbed the paper out of her pocket and slid herself down the wall to the ground. She opened the paper and stared at it. She was getting weaker and her vision was getting blurred. Her hand dropped to the ground, no longer strong enough to hold on to the paper._

"_Jade are you in here?" Andre said as he opened the door. Jade was too weak to answer him. "Oh my God Jade what happened? Someone help please!" He yelled as he cradled her in his arms. "Jade you're going to be ok. I promise." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Jade. I really do. Probably not the best tie to tell you."_

Jade looked over at Andre, she wondered if he actually liked her in their reality. Beck wondered the same thing but as he looked at his nervous friend he knew the answer. Beck had a feeling come over him. He wasn't sure what it was, he had never had this feeling before...was that jealousy he was feeling?

Yep.

_The paramedics took Jade to the hospital and the only thing left in the bathroom was the gang, blood, and that paper._

"What does the paper say?" Cat asked not wanting to get near the blood.

No one moved for a while, in fear of what the paper said. Finally Beck walked over, bent down and read the paper. "Jade, I love you forever and always. You are my life. I don't want to live without you. I promise I will be with you until the day I die. Love always, Beck. And there is a picture of us attached to it."

He looked up at Jade, her face emotionless. He didn't know what to make of her. Jade on the other hand was filled with emotion, she was just to shocked to react though.

"Did you give her that letter in our reality?" Tori didn't want to pry but she had to know if this would have actually happen if she wasn't here.

Beck looked down. "Yeah."

There was a glitch in the reality and the gang found themselves in Jade's living room, well Beck and Cat were the only ones that knew that.

"Where are we?" Tori asked no noticing her surroundings.

"My living room." Jade dead paned.

_Jade's dad busted open the front door. "What the hell is this? A bill from the hospital?"_

"_Dad it's nothing." Jade stood up and tried to walk past her dad. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her in front of him. "I'm not playing around. What, was this stupid stunt over that stupid guy Beck?"_

"_He's not stupid." She yelled at him._

"_Well obviously he has some sort of brain, he broke up with you. You need to face it Jade no one is ever going to want you."_

"_Someone will want me." She sounded so hurt._

"_No Jade no one will."_

"_I hate you." Tears were streaming down her face. She quickly regretted saying that, her dad hit her across her face. She dropped to the ground holding her cheek. He pulled her up off the ground by her hair. He slammed her into the door. "You are the worst daughter ever. You're so damn pathetic." He smacked her across the face again._

Andre couldn't believe what he was seeing, none of them could He almost thought it was real. He looked back over at Jade who had a terrified look on her face. "Good thing your doesn't do that to you in our reality."

Jade mustered up a weak smile. "Yeah." She rubbed her arm, her smile vanished. Beck made a fist when he took notice to all of it. He knew her dad used to hit her but a year in to them dating Beck found out and put a stop to it by having Jade basically move in with him. The last time he hit her was two and a half years ago. He never thought her dad would be doing it to her agabin.

Beck looked back at the other Jade.

_Her dad was still yelling at her. He grabbed her, threw her on the ground. He undid his pants and pushed up her skirt. Jade tried to fight him off but he was too strong. He pushed himself into her._

The gang was silent. Cat buried her head in to Robbie's chest, he wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Beck didn't want to watch but he forced himself to because he knew that if they were together then not of this would have happened. It was his fault. Anger was built up so much he thought he was going explode. He wanted to punch a wall but it would be useless since his fist would have gone right through it.

_When her dad was finished, he simply got up and left like nothing ever happened. Jade backed herself up again a wall and pulled her knees to her chest. She sat there crying and rocking herself back and forth._

Everyone was quiet no one knew what to say. Beck stared at the other Jade in horror. He couldn't believe that any of this was possible. He looked back at Jade, his Jade or what use to be his Jade. His and Jade's eyes met and a single tear feel from her eyes. A sick feeling came over him when he realized that what just happened to that Jade might actually be happening to his Jade.

Jade looked over at a very shocked Sikowitz, he didn't know what any of these realities would show them. He would never had showed her this if he had know. "I want to leave, please I want too leave now." Jade's voice was shaky.

Sikowitz grabbed his pen and clicked the button.

**A/N: So I have a strange question for all of you. If you woke up one morning and you had switched bodies with your frienemy what funny thing would you do to embarrass and sabotage them? Please let me know in your reviews.**


	7. Cat

**A/N: ****Hey, hey everyone! Thank sooo much for the reviews. It means so much to me! R&R anyone that reviews will get a sneak peek at the next chapter which is Sikowitz!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Victorious!**

**Cat**

They slid into a class room. There were little kids everywhere running, playing, and laughing but the gang took notice to one little brown haired girl sitting in the corner alone. No one noticed in the class noticed her.

"Hey look that's me! This must be my alternate reality."

"Yes Cat, this is what your life would be like if Jade wasn't in it." Sikowitz said.

"Oh yeah now I remember, this was where we first met. This was our kindergarten class." Jade said.

"Yep only difference is you won't be here."

"Yeah I figured that on out Einstein." Jade snapped as she rolled her eyes.

"Sour taste Jade, sour taste." Sikowitz narrowed his eyes at her.

_Cat got up and walked over to a group of little girls. "Hi my name is Cat. Can I play with you guys?"_

_The girls looked at her as if she was crazy. "Your name is Cat? Like as in the animal?"_

_Cat nodded her head._

"_And what kind of dress is that?"_

_Cat looked down at herself. "It's a cup cake dress my mommy made it for me."_

"_Well it's ugly, so no you can't play with us." _

_cat walked back to the corner she was at and started crying._

"Wait a minute I remember this. Right after that mean girl said I couldn't play with her Jade come over and told them to leave me alone and then beat them up.

There was a glitch and the gang slid to what looked like a school playground.

"_Stop! Give it back please." A little girl bagged. _

_That little girl was Cat._

"_Why should we give that back to you freak?"_

"_Please stop that's my favorite unicorn. Please you'll break it."_

_The mean girl took the glass unicorn and threw it on the ground. She started laughing and walked away._

_Cat tried to pick up what she could of it but it was no use. Cat started crying._

"I remember this. It was fourth grade. That was the year I moved her from Canada. Before the girl could throw it on the ground Jade took it from her and then did what she does best, beat her up." Beck said with a smile on his face. Jade had always been protective of Cat.

Another glitch happened and they slid into a Gym.

_A 12 year old Cat walked out of the locker room, she had on a pair of pink sweat shorts and a blue t-shirt that said Northridge Middle School and her name._

"_Ok class today we are going to be playing dodge ball." A butch looking female gym teacher said to them. She divided the class into two teams. "And go."_

_Everyone started throwing balls. Cat stood in the back. Everyone on Cat's side got hit so they were out. The only one left was Cat. The mean girls smiled evilly and they all threw the balls at Cat but they didn't stop when they were declared the winners. They kept picking up the balls, walked closer to Cat and threw them at her. "Please stop, it hurts. It really hurts." Cat bagged. _

_The girls stopped and walked away leaving Cat bloody, bruised, and crying._

"They never did that to me in our reality." Cat said in a small voice.

"Because after the unicorn thing they were too scared of Jade to mess with you." Beck said

Another glitch happened and they slid into Cat's bedroom.

_16 year old synthetically dyed red headed Cat was wearing a pink sparkly prom dress. She had her make-up and hair done up. She looked absolutely stunning._

"_I absolutely love this dress! It's so pink.: She jumped up and down in her pink high heels._

"_Cat honey you need to hurry up or you'll going to be late for the prom." Her mother called up to her._

"_Ok mom be right there." Cat checked herself one last time in the mirror and ran down the stairs._

"_Oh Catarina you look so beautiful." _

"_Thanks mom." Cat gave her mother a kiss goodbye and left for the prom._

_The prom was in full effect people were dancing, talking, and having a good time. Cat stood in the corner by the refreshment table drinking her punch. She came alone and no one had asked her to dance with them. She was ok with that, she was having a good time regardless._

"Why am I at this high school? What about Hollywood Arts?"

"I was the one that heard about HA. I'm guessing you never heard about it without me." Jade said.

"_Ok class it is time to announce your Home Coming king and queen." The teacher opened one of the envelopes. "Your Home Coming kinds is...Colby Weston." Everyone cheered. It was no surprise Colby was one of the hottest guys in school. Cat smiled real big, she had had a crush on him for years._

"_And your Home Coming queen is... Catarina Valentine." People clapped but most of them were confused. Cat was the freaking kid that no one talked to. How did she get Home Coming queen._

_Cat's eyes lit up with excitement. She never expected anything like this. Maybe, just maybe the kids in her class weren't as bad as she thought. Cat made her way up on stage. The teacher put the crown on her head. Everybody clapped._

Jade knew this wasn't going to end well. She could see the evil smiles on the mean girls faces. She wanted to beat the crap out of them right now but she knew it was useless.

_Cat was so happy right now. She truly felt like a princess. Before Cat could say anything she felt something fall onto her head. It was sticky and her whole body was covered in it. Before she could figure out what it was something else fell on her. She looked down at herself and realized that she had been tarred and feathered. Tears threatened her eyes. She looked up at the crowd of people in front of her. They were all laughing and making chicken noises at her. She started crying and ran out of the prom._

They gang saw it all. They couldn't believe anyone had the capability to do that to Cat. Cat was so sweet and you couldn't help but love her. Every single one of them was made beyond belief at this point. They didn't want to see anymore but they had a feeling that it wasn't over yet.

And they were right. There was another glitch, this time they slid into an auditorium.

_All the kids were in their caps and gowns. It was graduation day for Cat Valentine. She was super excited to graduate and go to college. The teacher was calling their names and haning them their diploma._

"_Catarina Valentine."_

_Cat had been waiting her whole life for this. She happily walked up onto the stage and grabbed her diploma, shook the principal's hand and started to head to the other side of the stage. Just as she made her way to the small set of stairs, one of the mean girls grabbed the string that she had laid across the stage and pulled on it causing it to rise. Cat tripped on it and fell off the stage. People were laughing at her. She looked over and saw who did it. It wasn't a surprise to her. She didn't cry this time. She simply got up and took her seat._

Another glitch and the slid to a rocky hiking like area.

_At the top of this hiking like area was a cliff. It had the most beautiful view Cat had ever seen. She always liked to go there when she wanted to get away. She took her cap and gown off. She had a pretty pink summer dress on under it. She looked down at the cap and gown. "Those were the worst years of my life." She threw the cap and gown off the cliff. "My whole life has been terrible. If those were supposed to be the easy years of your life I don't want to see the upcoming years." Cat spread her arms out and let the wind blow past her. She felt good right now. "I wonder if I had had just one friend, would my life have been any better?" Cat got incredibly close to the edge of the cliff. A small smile spread across her face. With her arms still out she left herself fall forward off the cliff._

Jade immediately grabbed Cat and buried her face into her shoulder. Cat let out a scream followed by crying.

"Press the fucking button!" Jade yelled.

Sikowitz quickly grabbed his pen and clicked the button.

**Another strange question. If Jade and Tori were to switch bodies what do you think they would do to embarrass and sabotage each other? **


	8. Sikowitz

**A/N:**** Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! So this is Sikowitz's chapter. This was probably my fave chapter to write, so I hope you like it. R&R anyone that reviews will get a sneak peek at the next chapter which will be them back in their own reality.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious!**

**Sikowitz**

The gang slid into their last reality. "Ah, last but no least my reality." Sikowitz announced proudly.

"So what's different about this one?" Tori asked.

"This is what my life would be like if I wasn't a teacher. Oh look there I am 22 years old fresh out of college."

"That's you?" Jade asked a little shocked.

"Yep."

"But you have hair and you actually look normal."

"Gank." Sikowitz said looking a little offended by Jade's remark.

_Sikowitz was standing in his living room wearing a tux. His living room was full of flowers and cards from adoring fans. He picked up the latest issue of Time magazine that was sitting on his coffee table and on the front cover was a picture of him. "Erwin Sikowitz most eligible bachelor of the year." He smiled to himself. He looked down at his watch. "I better get going or I'm going to be late."_

There was a glitch and the gang slid to another place. They were outside, there was a bunch of people dressed up and there were cameras and a red carpet.

_Sikowitz stepped out of a limo, turned around, and put his hand out. A gorgeous woman about in her early 20's took his hand and stepped out of the limo. He gently put his arm around her and started walking down the red carpet._

"_Sikowitz, Sikowitz!" A man with a camera yelled to him. Sikowitz walked over and smiled at the man._

"_You're currently working on movie number two out of a three part movie. You're at the premiere of the first move and you were just named most eligible bachelor of the year. How does it feel?"_

"_It feels great. I've never been so happy in my life."_

Yet again another glitch. The gang slid into a park.

"Woah. Where are we?" Robbie asked while looking around.

"This is Central Park in New York." Jade marveled at her surroundings. She had never seen it in the winter time while there was snow on the ground.

"How do you know that?" Cat asked.

"My parents use to take me here in the summers while they had business meetings to go to."

_Sikowitz stepped off of a horse drawn carriage with a beautiful woman of his arm. They walked for a while in silence, just enjoying each others company._

Sikowitz mouth dropped when he saw who the girl was. "Sikowitz what's wrong?" Andre asked noticing the shocked look on his face.

"That is Ezra. She was a girlfriend of mine. She's the one that got away."

"_Oh Erwin, this has been the best night, the dinner, dancing, and now a walk through the park. You are the best." She smiled up at him._

_Sikowitz stopped, stood in front of Ezra, and took both her hands into his. "Being with you for the past year has made me so happy. And I want to continue to be happy." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. He got down on one knee and opened the box exposing a gorgeous ring. "Ezra will you continue to make me happy? Will you marry me?"_

_Ezra began to cry tears of happiness. "Yes Erwin, I will."_

"Awww, that's so sweet." Tori smiled at how romantic that was.

"Yes, yes it was. I'm just that kind of guy in this world." You could see the slight pain on his face that he was so successful at such a young age.

There was a glitch and the gang slid to another place. This time they were sitting in pews in a church.

_The wedding march was playing and Ezra started walking down the aisle. Sikowitz was standing at the alter with a huge smile on his face. His bride walking towards him._

The ceremony went on as the gang watched.

"_Do you Erwin Sikowitz take Ezra Gordon to be your wife?" The minister looked at him._

"_I do."_

"_And do you Ezra Gordon take Erwin Sikowitz to be your husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Erwin and Ezra had a church appropriate kiss. They turned and faced their friends and family._

"_It's my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Erwin Sikowitz."_

_Everyone clapped at the bride and groom as they walked down the aisle._

"Well at least I got the name of my bride right in this reality." Sikowitz chuckled while looking at Beck. Beck just glared at him.

_Later that evening everyone was at the reception._

"_It's time for the bride and groom's first dance." The DJ announced._

_Sikowitz and Ezra walked to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance. Sikowitz marveled at his beautiful bride._

"_Erwin, I have something to tell you and I have to tell you now." Ezra sounded a bit nervous. _

"_What's that my bride?"_

_Ezra looked down at the ground not knowing how he was going to take this. "I'm pregnant." She slowly peeked up at him and relaxed when she saw a big grin on hi face._

"_That just made everything ever more perfect." He spun his bride around and gave her a kiss._

Everyone looked at their Sikowitz. They all stayed quiet not knowing what to say. He just stared at the other him. You could see he envied this life more than anything.

Their was another glitch and they slid into a hospital.

"Push!"

"AHHHH!" A woman screamed.

"Oh whoa!" Beck yelled as he shielded his eyes.

Jade also covered her eyes. "Dude why couldn't we just show up a few hours later?"

By this time everyone had their eyes covered. Well everyone but Sikowitz. "I can't control that part of it."

_Sikowitz stood next to his wife. She was in a hospital bed and judging by the screams coming from her she was in pain._

"_One more push and the baby should be out." A doctor yelled up to her._

"_AAAHHHH!"_

"_It's a boy!"_

_The new parents hugged and stared at their beautiful creation._

"_So what are you two going to name this handsome boy?" The doctor asked for his records._

"_Elwood Gordon Sikowitz." He had never been so proud of anything in his life._

A single tear fell from Sikowitz's eye as he watched what his life would have been like. It was everything he ever wanted. No one knew what to say. Jade didn't even dare say anything.

Before they knew it there was one more glitch. This time they slid into a dressing room.

_Sikowitz sat in his dressing. He was completely satisfied with his life. He was married to his soul mate, had the best on ever, and Ezra was pregnant again this time with a girl they were planning on naming Eleanor. He picked up the recent issue of Time magazine. He was on the cover. This time it said 'Man of the century.' That's right Erwin sikowitz was named man of the century._

"I have always wanted this life. Everything about it. Ezra was the love of my life. I've always wanted kids, and hair. I would do anything to have this life." Sikowitz was truly sad by what he had been seeing.

"_Hey." Sikowitz assistant greeted him._

"_Hey. What you got there?"_

"_Oh well someone sent you a special coconut, it comes all the way from Sri Lanka." The assistant held out the coconut to him._

"_Oh no thanks. I hate coconuts and their juice."_

Sikowitz was snapped out of his crying and looked at the other him confused. "Wha….what? The other man doesn't like coconuts? Is he absolutely crazy? This reality is terrible! Where is my pen we're getting the hell out of this dump!"

Sikowitz grabbed his pen and angrily clicked the button.


	9. You're crazy Forever Baby

**A/N:**** Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I had a lot of people ask how many for chapter this story would have. After this chapter there will be three more. R&R. Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peek at the next chapter Wish I Could Be As Happy As You. **

**You're Crazy Forever Baby**

Once back to their reality it was silent. Everyone had a different emotion runny through them.

"So are we finally home, in out reality?" Tori whispered.

"Yes we are. So from what we saw today, some were just funny." Sikowitz pointed to Robbie.

"Yeah not for me." Beck said still a bit embarrassed about how he looked in Robbie's alternate reality.

"Andre and Tori's were insightful. Beck's made you rethink things. Mine made me appreciate things." Sikowitz hugged his coconut. "And some we wished we never would have seen. Jade, Cat I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would be like that. Honestly Cat I figured your would just show you how much Jade really cares about you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I know that wasn't really my life or really even me." Cat said in a small voice.

"And Jade I just thought it would show you that your life would be a little bit worse without Tori and you would stop being a gank to her. Are you ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be that wasn't me. That was a poor pathetic version of me." Jade snapped

"Ok well now that we have seen what we have seen, you all should go home and think about things."

They looked at each other not saying a word. Jade couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of school she didn't want to talk to anyone. She could hear foot steps behind her. She knew who it was by the long strides and heavy boots that hit the ground but she wasn't going to turn around.

"Jade, wait."

She got in her car, locked her doors, started it, and left without a single glance to Beck. She didn't go straight home, she drove around for a while. She needed to clear her head of everything she saw today, not just in her reality but in a few others also.

Tori on the other hand went straight home. She ran into the house slamming the front door. "TRINA!"

"What?" Trina came running down the stairs. "What do you want Tori?"

Tori threw herself at Trina giving her a big hug.

"Tori what the hell?"

"Trina I'm so glad you're my sister. You're the best!"

"Well duh tell me something I don't know."

"I love you Trina."

"Aw I love you too baby sister." Trina pulled Tori into another hug. "And because you're being so sweet ill be willing to help you with your singing."

Tori started laughing. "What ever you say Trina."

Across town Andre opened the front door, "Grandma?"

"WHO'S THERE?" Andre's Grandma yelled holding a baseball bat.

"It's just me Grandma Andre."

"HI ANDRE."

"Grandma can you come sit on the couch?" He patted the spot next to him.

"I DON'T WANT TO SIT ON THE COUCH IT MIGHT GRAB ME!"

"It won't grab you Grandma I promise. Please just come sit."

Andre's Grandma was a little leery at first but she did take her medicine and when she takes it, she does calm down a bit. She slowly sat down next to him.

"Can I sing you a song?"

"OK ANDRE!"

He grabbed his keyboard and started playing the song he helped Tori write for Trina's birth week. He thought the song was perfect for his Grandma because she might be crazy but he loved her just the way she was. He stopped singing. His grandma had a tiny smile on her face.

"Grandma can I give you a hug?" He had to be careful, the smallest thing could set her off. She stared at him with eyes wide. She nodded her head. They were embraced in a hug. He hadn't hugged her in so long. He truly missed it. "I love you Grandma."

She smiled a little bit more. "I LOVE YOU TOO ANDRE!"

"Ahhh." He pulled away from her. "That was my ear."

She started to laugh hysterically and walked out of the room. Andre chuckled to himself. She peeked her head around the corner frantically looking around the room to make sure she wasn't being watched. That was normal to him, he knew how paranoid she was. "ANDRE I LIKE IT WHEN YOU SING TO ME!"

He smile to himself, yeah his Grandma might be crazy but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Robbie sat on his bed staring at Rex, who sat on his dresser. This was the hardest decision he ever had to make. He walked over, picked Rex up, and sat back down on his bed.

"Hey, hey Robbie. We should go out tonight and pick up some Nothridge girls."

"Rex we need to talk." Sadness apparent in his voice.

"Don't tell me we're going to have another heart to heart? Man I told you that it's bad for my image. It's bad enough I have you around."

"Rex I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think….." Robbie's voice started to crack, tears were coming down his face.

"Come one man just tell me. I have Northridge girls just waiting for me."

"I think it's time I put you away."

"What you talking about Rob?"

"I don't need you anymore."

"But we're a team, me and you."

"I know but I can do this without you."

Rex put his head down. He knew Robbie could do this without him. "You have always been about to do this without me. You just never believed you could but I did. You were the best person a…..dare I say it puppet like me could have. Could you do one last thing for me?"

"Anything.'

"Could we sing our song one last time?'

"Move your body right next to mine." Robbie sang as he stood up and walked to his closet.

"Feel the beat and were lost in time." Rex chocked out.

"I'm yours and now you're mine." Rex sang. Robbie opened the closet door. He gave Rex a hug and sat him on the top shelf of his closet.

'Forever baby." Robbie sang the last part with so much emotion. Then he closed the door.

"Rob man wait."

Robbie quickly opened the door. "What's wrong Rex?"

"Go get yourself some Northridge girls."

"Will do Rex." Robbie smiled at him before closing his closet door for good.

Jade had been driving for about and hour. She didn't know where she was going until she pulled up to a house. Her phone beeped signaling that she had a text message.

To: Jade

From: Cat

Can you come over I need to talk to you?

She really didn't want to talk to Cat about everything they saw today but she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid her forever. So might as well get it over with.

To: Cat

From: Jade

I'll be over in about an hour.

She went to put her phone in her pocket but it beeped again. She groaned and pulled it back out.

To: Jade

From: Beck

We need to talk about today sometime.

Now that was one conversation she was going to avoid like the plague. She didn't even know what to think about what they saw in his alternate reality and she other things to think about.

To: Beck

From: Jade

NO!

She put her phone in her pocket and made her way up the familiar walk way up to the front door. She knocked , took a deep breath and waited.

"Jade what are you doing here?"


	10. Wish I Could Be As Happy As You

**A/N:**** Hey! Judging by the reviews I'm taking it that you all liked it? I have another chapter for you. So I had a Beck moment last night. I had a cricket in my bedroom that wouldn't shut up and I couldn't sleep. My bedroom isn't a typical bedroom, it's huge I have a living room in my bedroom but my floor is concrete I think my parents called it a sunroom. My parents house is only 2 bedrooms so my parents have a room and my kids share a room. Anyway enough about my Beck moment. R&R anyone that reviews will get a sneak peek at the next chapter 'I Just Can't, Not Without You.'**

**Wish I Could Be As Happy As You**

Jade hesitated she wasn't sure what to say or what to do. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She reached out and hugged Tori. "I'm sorry."

Tori was shocked to say the least but she hugged Jade back anyway. "It's ok."

Jade broke out of the hug. "No it's not of. I have been the biggest gang to you and you never deserved it and if it wasn't for you, my life…..well you saw my alternate reality."

"It was an alternate reality it couldn't happen in our reality."

"Trust me Tori it could. Again thank you. You're a great friend." Jade left the Vega residence.

Tori couldn't believe what Jade said to her. She was happy that they were friends now. But one thing that Jade said to her stuck out and bothered her. 'Trust me Tori it could.' The way she said it almost sounded like it had happened before.

Cat bounced on her bed waiting for her best friend to arrive. She couldn't wait, she had so much to say to her. Cat's bedroom door opened.

"Hey Cat." Jade said as she slid through the door.

"Hi Jadey."

"Are you ok?" She knew that even though Cat said she was fine with what they saw, she knew she wasn't.

Cat didn't say anthing she just sat there with tears in her eyes.

Talk to me Cat."

"I love you Jade. I'm so sorry I said I wished I had never met you." She flung her arms around Jade's waist. Normally she would push the red head off of her but she saw the same thing in Cat's reality and she didn't like it. Jade wrapped her arms around Cat's shoulders. "You're my best friend Jade and I wouldn't change that or you for anything."

"No Cat you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that's sorry. You're not crazy or insane. You're perfect just the way you are. I love that you're happy all the time. Sometimes I wish I could be as happy as you."

"Really?" Cat's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah."

"I love you Jade."

"I love you too Kitty." It was her special nick name for her. Jade gave her that name when they were in third grade. Cat started crying. They laid on her bed not saying anything just enjoying each others company. After a hour Cat fell asleep and Jade decided to leave. She didn't want to go home but she had nowhere else to go.

She slowly walked up to her front door. Damn, she could hear the T.V so she knew her dad was awake.

"Where the hell have you been?" Her dad asked.

She closed the front door and sighed. "Cat's house."

"When I tell you to be home at a certain time I want you home at that time." He yelled. He casually walked over to her. "Now it's time for your punishment." He gave her an evil smirk, reaching past her and locking the door.

Fear struck Jade, she never seen him look at her like that before. He has hit her before, hell he hit her last night but the look in his eyes right now made her think that her alternate reality was about to become her worst nightmare.

Tori couldn't shake this feeling that Jade was trying to tell her something with her comment. She knew that even though they were friends now Jade wasn't ready to let her into her personal life. She would have to turn to the one person that knew Jade better than anyone. She pulled her phone out and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beck. I need to talk to you."

"What's up? Is everything ok?"

"It's about Jade."

"What about Jade?"

"You know her better than I do. How is her home life?"

"Not the greatest. Why?"

"Well she came over today and she said something that bothered me and I don't know if I'm reading too much into it or not."

"What did she say?" Beck was definitely a little worried right now.

"We were talking about what we saw today and I said 'it's an alternate reality it couldn't happen in our reality.' And she said 'Trust me Tori it could.' Does her dad hit her and rape her?"

Beck was speechless. He knew her dad use to hit her but he didn't think he was doing it again. Then again maybe he was just hoping he wasn't doing it again. "He used to hit her. He never raped her. But he hasn't touched her in two years because I put a stop to it."

Tori couldn't believe it. No wonder Jade acted the way she did. "I have a feeling he is doing it again and this time it might be worse."

"I'll find out what's going on."

Once he ended his call with Tori, he called Jade. She had answered the phone but he couldn't make out what she was saying, it was muffled. All he could make out was a smacking sound and Jade scream. That was enough for Beck. He grabbed his keys and ran for his car.

Jade tried so hard to reach for her phone. Her dad had kicked it just out of her reach. She was laying on the ground on her stomach and he had her pinned to the floor. She wasn't sure who was on the phone but she was pretty sure she hit the talk button before he smacked her causing it to fall out of her hands. She started screaming help hoping whoever was on the phone would get the hint and help her. Her dad flipped her over on to her back and grabbed her by the hair pulling her to her feet. "For that little stunt I'm going to give you a punishment unlike you've ever had." He hit her again knocking her back to the ground. He held her down by stepping on her chest. She could hardly breath but she wasn't going to give up without a fight. He unbuckled his pants and dropped them. He sat down on her legs and pushed her skirt up. He placed his hands on her inner thighs digging his fingers in them. She screamed out in pain.

"Jade!" Beck tried to open the door but it was locked. He started pounding on it and kicking it trying desperately to get in.

"Help Beck please help!" Jade tried everything to get her dad off her but it was useless he was much stronger than her.


	11. I Just Can't, Not Without You

**A/N:**** Hey thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me! So the next chapter will sadly be the last chapter. And that will be posted on Monday. R&R. Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peek at chapter 12 Stuff On Legend. **

**Disclaimer: ****I always for get this part. I don't own Victorious! BUT I do own the second season and the soundtracks!**

**I Just Can't, Not Without You**

Beck tried to think of how he could get in. He got it! He remembered she had given him a key to her house. He just hoped the locks hadn't been changed. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and frantically searched for the key. Once located he stuck it in the door. The door opened up. Beck ran in and saw Mr. West about to rape her. He became enraged at the sight. He ran up to him and kicked him in the face. Mr. West fell back off of Jade. Jade quickly pulled her panties up and crawled away from them.

Beck got over top of him and started punching him repeatedly until Mr. West was no longer conscious. He turned around and saw Jade, she was curled up in a ball in the corner rocking back and forth. This was how she looked in her alternate reality. It broke his heart to see her like this. He should have known this was going on. He knew her better than anyone. No one knew that she had an abusive dad, only him. He picked her up and carried her to his car.

The drive to his RV was silent. She stayed curled up in the car. Once inside she sat down on his bed. He sat next to her and put his hand on her arm. She jerked away and looked at him. He had never seem so much fear in her eyes. He held his hands up in front of him. "I'm sorry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Beck?" She looked at him as if she never realized he was the one that saved her.

"Yeah baby it's me."

She threw herself on him and started crying.

Beck held Jade in his arms as she fell asleep. As she moved in her sleep her skirt came up a bit. Beck noticed some marks on her legs. He lifted her skirt up a bit more to find black and purple bruises on her thighs. He lifted her shirt up a bit and found some on her stomach. She also had them on her arms. She had a busted lip and a black eye. He was beyond mad at this point. He wanted to kill her dad for doing this to her. He was going to make sure her never did that to her again.

Eventually he feel asleep. His dreams were clouded with images of Jade. An image of her when she was eight came into his dream. It was the first day he met her. She was the prettiest girl on the playground. Another image, they were at their eight grade picnic which was at a park. She was sitting under a tree with a scowl on her face as she stared at the kids in her class that she didn't like, which was most of them. Even then she looked beautiful. The last image turned his dream into a nightmare. It was of what happened earlier. That image was enough to jolt him out of his sleep. He shot straight up in a cold sweat.

"Are you ok?" His movement woke Jade up.

"Yeah." He was panting trying to catch his breath.

"What time is it?"

Beck reached over to move his clock into his view. "2AM."

"Oh my God I have to go. My dad is going to be so mad." Panic washed over her at the thought.

"WHAT!? You're not going back there."

"I have to. I have no where else to go."

"I'm not letting you leave. You will just have to stay here with me. Besides we need to talk anyway."

"Talk about what?" She knew what he wanted to talk about she just likes giving him a hard time.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He took a deep breath. "I want you back."

"NO!" She jerked out of his hold and shot straight up. "I don't need your pity because of everything you saw today. My alternate reality is my actual reality. Your alternate reality is not your actual reality. You will end up marrying Mrs. Perfect Vega and live happily ever after." She crawled out of bed and gathered her stuff.

She opened the door to his RV but before she could leave, Beck grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. "Get off me!" She yelled.

"No you've said what you wanted to now your going to hear me out!"

She fought him as much as she could but he threw her on the ground and held her down, making sure not to hurt her. She stopped fighting him and just laid there with him on top of her. "Me wanting to get back together with you had nothing to do with today."

"I just don't know if I can get over everything. I mean it only took you ten seconds to decide if you wanted to end a three year relationship."

"Yeah and it only took me ten seconds later to realize that I made a huge mistake."

She didn't know what to say. He never showed any emotion. She thought he was over her, forgot everything they shared but then again he is a great actor.

"Jade you have to believe me I never stopped loving you. Do you know how close I was to crying when I saw my alternate reality? Why do you think I laughed and looked at the ground."

"You always act like it doesn't bother you that we broke up, like the last three years meant nothing to you."

"If I show even one ounce of emotion I would lose it. You know how many nights I cried myself to sleep? Have you looked around the RV?" He motioned his hands around. "Your clothes are still hung up in my closet, your pictures are still everywhere because I can't bring myself to take them down." He grabbed his necklace out from under his shirt. "Hell I can't even bring myself to take my J necklace off. And if you decide not to take me back I understand but there is no way in hell I will let you leave here and go back to your dad."

He got off of her and helped her up. Beck turned around, he was trying to compose himself but it was getting so hard. Jade had never seen him cry. "Jade I can't leave without you." He turned around to face her. Tears were streaming down his face. "I just can't, not without you."

Jade was at a lost for words. She had never seen him cry. He was being serious, he really did want her back.

"That night at Tori's house I was just mad and honestly I thought we would get back together with in a week. But you were so mad and you had every right to be. I was an ass hole. I've been trying for months to figure out a way to get back on your good side so I could get you back. But nothing was working and I-" She crashed her lips into his, cutting him off mid sentence. It felt so good, it had felt like a life time since she has kissed him.

Beck was surprised at first but quickly responded and wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke apart so they could breath. "You love me again?" Beck said as he thought back to there first break up and how she looked so cute when she had said that to him.

"Who said I stopped?" And for the first time since that night at Tori's house things finally felt right in both their live.


	12. Stuff Of Legend

**A/N:**** Here is the last chapter. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I have so many thank yous to mention. Jazzy2297, Cuteasme, RedDevil16, Blue Penguin Lightning, KittyKat71098, Macquel99, MaryLeboneFirst, Jeremy Shane, SamLovesBade, Nameless Secret Keeper, Azkadellio, LizAvanBade, LoveWriteHere, Lucuana Moon, lol lolly pops, Nessjoy, Kellouka2, LuckyFallenStarBaby, Ephainygrey, Majaxxx, Jhenybadefan, Trixi1056, and everyone else that I forgot to mention. Anyone that reviews this chapter will get a sneak peek at my new story called Shooting Star. Thanks so much once again for your support! And here is the conclusion to Sliders. Enjoy!**

**Stuff Of Legend**

The next day the gang got together. They were joking around and having fun. None of them had said anything about what went on yesterday.

"Hey Robbie where's Rex." Cat asked noticing that the puppet wasn't on his hand.

"Well I decided that I didn't need him anymore."

"So up got rid of him?" Cat asked with side eyes.

"No he's in my closet."

"Well good I always knew you never needed Rex. I like you better with out him." Jade said sincerely.

Everyone stared at Jade. "Ok who are you and what have you done with Jade?" Andre joked.

"What I can't be nice to my friend?"

Everyone's eyes got a little wider.

"I'm your friend?" Robbie asked disbelief. He was waiting for a sarcastic remark and one of Jade's famous glares that could easily make him pee himself.

Jade thought about it for a minute. She stared right into Robbie's eyes. "Yes Robbie you are my friend one of my best friends." Feeling a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at her she quickly changed the subject. "So Andre how is things with your Grandma?"

"She's just as crazy as ever an I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jade smiled at Andre, she knew he really loved her for her, he just needed to be reminded how great she could be. "So Tori."

Tori gave her a nervous look waiting for her to say something mean to her.

"How's things with Trina?"

"Good Trina is still Trina and that's good I don't want her to be anyone else. And I'm so happy she doesn't have any talent.

Jade smiled slightly and nodded her head. She went back to her coffee.

"So how about you two, are you guys friends again?" Robbie asked looking at Cat and Jade.

"Yeah Jadey is my best friend again!" Cat bounced in her seat she wrapped her arms around Jade. Jade hugged her back tight.

"Aw good." Tori cooed.

"What about you two?" Andre asked Tori and Jade.

Tori looked at Jade and motioned for her to talk. "Tori and I are friends. Really I think we always were friends so I guess that would make us…."

Tori figured Jade was having trouble categorizing what they were. "Better friends." Tori said carefully hoping that wouldn't piss Jade off.

"No." Jade said bluntly. "I was thinking that makes us best friends."

Tori smiled widely and walked over to her. She put her arms out to her for a hug, waiting for Jade to make the next move. Jade glared at her but hugged her anyways.

"So are you two back together or what." Andre asked Jade and Beck.

They looked at each other then looked back at their friends. They smiled and nodded there heads.

"Well it's about time." Robbie said. Everyone knew they still loved each other and would get back together.

"Yay! Beck and Jade are dating again. Everything is right in our lives again!" Cat yelled in excitement.

Everyone smiled in agreement. Tori took notice to Jade staring off in space. She also noticed that her lip had a cut on it. She thought back to yesterday, she didn't know what happened when Beck went to see her yesterday. Tori was feeling daring, she just needed some answers. "Hey Jade what happen to your lip?"

Jade was caught off guard. "Huh…um…" Jade couldn't even think of a lie to tell her friends and she was good at lying to all of them, well all but Beck she was never good at that with him. Jade looked at Beck with pleading eyes.

"Babe maybe you should tell them." Beck said giving her hand a squeeze.

She would only tell people she could trust. She looked around at her friends and realized she could trust everyone of them, all of them were her best friends. She took a deep breath. "What you saw in my alternate reality, happens in our reality. Aside from the cutting, I don't do that."

Everyone but Beck and Tori were staring at her trying to process what she just said.

"So wait a minute, so…your dad really…does all that…to you?" Andre asked finding it hard to actually say it. He kept pumping his fist open and closed in anger.

"All but the rape."

"Yeah I was able to get to her house and stop him from doing that last night."

"You mean he actually hits you and he tried to…"Robbie couldn't finish the sentence. He was so furious.

"Yeah but don't worry I'm back living with Beck."

"And I'm not going to let that happen ever again." Beck said kissing her temple.

"Why didn't you ever tell any of us about it?" Andre asked.

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think I could trust anyone. I have issues with that, that's why I keep everyone at a safe distance."

"We never knew that was why but you can trust us we won't let him or anyone hurt you again." Robbie meant every word of that.

"I know that now. I never realized that until Sikowitz's experiment. We all should really do something nice for him."

"Oh we could take him to see a play. I hear about-"

"NO." Everyone yelled cutting Tori off remembering the last time they took him to a play that Tori picked out.

Andre looked around at everyone. "I think this little experiment brought this gang a lot closer together."

Everyone agreed. They knew that their friendship would be stuff of legend.


End file.
